Wherever the Wind Blows
by Spotted Dancer
Summary: Sean Spot Conlon has to leave his abusive household. Juliet just wants him to stay. A oneshot based on the song Wherever the Wind Blows by Pillar. Listen to the song before or while you read the story. It adds that extra pizaaz!


I was having one of those moments where you just have to write something.

(Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Lost, it is still alive, I will update eventually.)

The Song in the is **Wherever the Wind Blows by Pillar**. I **HIGHLY** suggest you listen to the song while reading. It adds that _pizaaz_ to it. This isn't betaed so don't be to harsh in you reviews please! I hope you enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_I hear a voice in the autumn breeze  
__  
Telling me that I need to leave  
__  
But I can't fly with these broken wings _

"What are you doing! Get in here you're soaked." Juliet grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him in the door. He didn't budge.

"Sean, come in here right now. It's pouring and it's cold. You'll get pneumonia and die!" He just stared at his feet. She knew something was wrong, and if he'd come in they could discuss over hot chocolate or coffee or something. He just needed to come in out of the rain.

"I'm leaving." He raised his head to look at her. She dropped his wrist.

"What?" She stepped out of her house into the rain. Juliet just stared at him like a lost puppy.

"I'm leavi-"

"Well yes I heard you. Why? Where? Sean you can't do this to me. You're all I have."

_I've been here for so long  
__  
I think its time I moved on _

_So tell me where it is that I need to be _

"I can't take him anymore. My father. All he does is yell and hit me. I hate him." He had his hands in fists like he was going to punch someone.

"Sean, you can live with me, I'll hide you in my closet and no one will-" He put his hand up to stop her.

"No. I'm running away. Forever. I can't even be in the same city as him anymore. If he'd just die..." Juliet tried to make sense of the words that he was saying. She just couldn't understand why he would do this. He could make it through, She would help him.

But that just wasn't one of his options.

_Where ever the wind blows_

_You will find me there _

_Standing exactly where I wanna be _

She fell to her knees sobbing. She tried to grab his legs, like a child does to his father, but Sean had already began walking away.

"Sean!" She yelled and screamed but he wasn't coming back. She was running after him. It was still raining but she didn't care. She reached him and fell onto him. Sobbing into his chest. He just hugged her back waiting patiently.

_I've been waiting, waiting for the day _

_So can you carry me away _

_You elevate me_

_How far can you take me carry me away _

"Take me with you." She begged him after she'd stopped crying.

"Please Sean. Please." He wanted her to go. But she'd never make it. Juliet was to used to the high life. And he wasn't living the high life anymore. It would turn him into a monster like his father.

No. He'd never be like his father. He'd kill himself before that.

"No, your family loves you Juliet, you can't run away from them." She cried again. He stood up and grabbed her face.

"I love you Juliet." They just stared into each other's eyes. Not even remembering they were standing in the rain. He waited for a response.

"I loved you, when I thought you loved me. But I know you don't love me, If you loved me, you wouldn't leave." Sean reached up and wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"Juliet, I love you and I have to leave, but I'll come back for you. I promise."

Could she believe him? Would he come back? He'd never broke a promise.

She started to look down, but he pulled her into a kiss. It felt like an eternity. The rain splattered on the ground around them and the wind blew all around as well. But they couldn't feel it. His hair was a mess and her make-up was running, but nobody cared, no one was even around. Except them. Sean pulled away.

"I love you Juliet."

_I need something to carry me_

_To a place that I've never seen _

_'Cause right here I've seen all there is to see_

"Where are you going?" Sean thought about this. He wanted to go to New York, but where ever he could get, he would go.

"I don't know Juliet."

He grabbed her hand and walked her through the park, to the creek, through the woods and back to her house. Just to spend time with her. He knew she didn't mind.

When they got back he hugged her, bid her adieu and walked away. Just like that.

She just stared at him as he walked. He slowly faded with the fog, but she kept watching until she couldn't see him anymore. She knew they'd see each other again. He'd keep the promise. He'd never broken one before.

She stared back into the distance. To where she'd last seen him.

"I love you Sean."

But it was too late.

He couldn't hear her anymore.

_Where ever the wind blows _

_You will find me there _

_Standing exactly where I wanna be_


End file.
